Dreaming of You
by Runi-chan
Summary: After Nina's death, Edward Elric has a nightmare about her killer. Takes place after Night Of The Chimera's Cry. First FMA fic.


I know I may be out of place here, writing a fic after seeing only about seven of the episodes, and reading 33 of the manga chapters. But this idea wouldn't leave me alone, so enjoy, and flame if you feel you have to. But please don't flame... The poem in here is mine..so do not steal it.

I may write a few more FMA fics...they'll mostly be song-fics, though not in the sense you'd expect.

**Title:** Dreaming of You

**Rating: **PG-13, because it's kinda dark.

**Summary:** After Nina's death, Edward Elric has a nightmare about her killer. Takes place after Night Of The Chimera's Cry. First FMA fic.

* * *

Ed sighed, rolling over in the bed. He listened; silence from Al's side of the room. The Fullmetal stared at the ceiling again.

Nina.

Ed Elric bit his lip to rein in the tears, and switched to laying on his side, sleep slowly washing over him.

---

This place was dark. Very dark. Ed could barely make his way through wherever he was. Lightning flashed sporadically, illuminating dirty, scarred walls.

_This place was familiar_.

His eyes wandered across the small space, and he absently ran a hand over the wall closest to him. Rain began to soak through his clothing. He sighed deeply and looked up; why did this all seem so familiar?

The lightning flashed again; Ed could hear Al calling for him, but it was so distant...

And then he saw it.

The lightning streaked above his head, illuminating the charred mass on the wall. His stomach leapt to his throat, and he dropped to his knees. Ed held his stomach, desperately trying not to vomit. Memories of the...attempt...at bringing his mother back resurfaced.

Nina.

_"Big buva!"_

She sounded so scared.

"Nina!"

He yelled as loud as he could, as if yelling would bring her back. As if she was going to answer him. The Fullmetal ignored the tears that left his eyes; no one could tell anyway.

"NINA!"

Ed shouted until his throat was raw. He dropped his head to the pavement, sobbing.

"Oh, Nina...I'm sorry"

A soft tapping of boots through the rain-soaked ground.

"Being sorry won't bring her back"

The Fullmetal looked up; the man standing above him seemed familiar, like he'd seen him a long time ago. But the face wasn't clear; Ed chalked that up to the lighting in the dim alleyway. For that was where he was...back where they'd found Nina.

"Wh..what do you know about Nina?"

Ed stood, legs weak. He glared at the man in front of him.

"Take a wild guess," the man gestured back to the wall behind him. Ed tottered back a few steps, then clenched a fist.

"You...you killed her, didn't you?"

The man only sighed.

"You did! You damn bastard!"

Ed charged forward, stumbling and slipping in the rain. He threw a fist towards the stranger, who dodged out of the way.

"Don't try to fight me. It's not worth it"

"Shut up! You killed her!"

Ed lunged forward again, throwing his automail hand at the stranger's face. It connected, and the man stumbled back.

"She had to die. You could not have saved her," the man regained his composure, "Ed, she still would've died."

Every word was completely calm. Inhumanly calm.

"Don't...say that. Don't you say that!"

Ed's boots scraped against the ground, and he lunged once again towards the man. He landed a few punches and kicks, but the man simply kicked him across the alleyway. The Fullmetal panted, lost for breath.

"It's not your fault, nor hers. Tucker was a mockery against...," the man turned to leave, the final word of his sentence lost to the sound of the rain.

"No...don't..you leave...who are you?"

The man paused.

"You don't need to know."

The man continued on his way.

"You're wrong! I could've saved her! You killed her! YOU KILLED HER!"

---

"Brother? Brother? Brother, wake up!"

Ed bolted upright, nearly smacking into Al's chest armor.

"Are you alright, Ed? You were...you were yelling," Al's voice was soft. As if he'd been crying. But that was impossible. Not in that body...

"Yelling? About what, Al?"

Ed's voice was soft too; groggy.

"Nina. You kept saying, 'You killed her!', and 'I could've saved her!' "

Ed held a hand to his forehead; it was damp with sweat. He'd had a nightmare.

A slight smile graced his lips; it'd been a while since he'd actually had one of those...not since the incident that had made he and Al the way they were now.

"I..I did?" Ed's voice cracked with disuse.

"Yeah.."

A silence settled over the room, the only sound brought by the rain, still tapping lightly on the glass.

"Could we have helped her, brother?"

Ed bit his lip and stood. He lifted his eyes to connect with his younger brother's.

"No, Al. We couldn't," Ed's voice quivered, "but...I still could've tried..."

Ed fell against his brother, the tears falling silently.

_I'm too far away_

_far away from you._

_I will never see you again_

_No matter where I venture,_

_No matter where I go._

_But I can dream of you_

_And in my dreams..._

_we meet again._

_Where you are, I cannot tread_

_so I will stay here,_

_dream instead._

_A music box will be your melody_

_and take it as my gift;_

_remember me._

_In my dreams...._

_we meet again._

_

* * *

_So..that is it. I really do adore Al, but this is my Edo fic.....I seem to be most like Ed; minus the temper, of course...but you don't really want to listen to me ramble, do you? -sigh- I'm sorry...I'll write another FMA fic in which Al isn't so...un-Al. 

Review, onegai?


End file.
